You Never Told Me
by Jenna5
Summary: PG-13 for language-Sequal to Last Thing On My Mind...this was suppossed to be ch. 2, but I cant seem to figure out how to MAKE it ch. 2...


Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the other chapter.hell, I didn't even know there was gonna be ANOTHER chapter to put it on, but my voices told me to write me, so here we go (wheee!!) I don't own any of this stuff-the songs are by Bare Naked Ladies in chap. 1, and Wizo here in chap. 2-the characters are all owned by the one and only Jhonen V.I own only my sanity.err.well.what's left of it anyhow.(oh yeah-Ive never read I Feel Sick-I cant find it ANYWHERE ::weep::, so Im guessing on Tenna's personality (I think she'll show up here) based on what Ive read of YOUR wonderful fics (and they are wonderful, I'm not being sarcastic.) ok. That's enuff outta me, on with the show! (sorry for the OCCness.my bad.) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Devi lay on her couch in her tiny apartment with one arm draped over her eyes in an exhausted pose. What a day. Tenna had succeeded in getting her out of the house once again, to Devi's dismay and this time.this time it was to the most horrible place imaginable: Chuck E Cheese.a fun filled afternoon of bad pizza and screaming children. Yea! She knew Tenna meant well, but there was no way in hell that Devi was ever going to be as constantly hyper and happy as her dear friend. She was just about to fall asleep when there came a sharp knock on the door. She grumbled and rolled herself off the couch and answered it. (a/n: the door, not the couch.I couldn't figure out how to write that without sounding redundant.)  
  
A policeman stood on her front stoop. "Devi D.?" He asked.  
  
"Uhh.yes.is there something I can do for you officer?"  
  
"Do you know a young man by the name of Johnny C, miss?"  
  
Devi felt her heart skip a beat as her breath caught in her throat. 'Well, duh', she wanted to answer, 'of course I know Johnny C-he tried to kill me! I called your station a hundred million times to report it and you never did anything! Now, almost a year later, you show up?!' But she didn't. She simply looked the officer calmly in the eye, and answered, "Yes, I know him, why?"  
  
The officer looked down at the ground, and pulled a small package wrapped in paper out of his pocket. "I don't know how to tell you thin, miss, but your friend is dead. It seems he fell asleep at the wheel on his way back into town.He was dead upon arrival to the scene, miss, I don't think he sufbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."  
  
All Devi heard coming from the officers lips was a strange muffled buzz. Johnny? Dead? (a/n: again?! ^_^) What the hell was going on here? Sure, she was pissed at the fact that he had ruined a perfectly good evening by trying to kill her, but she certainly didn't want him to be dead.She gripped the doorframe to keep herself steady.  
  
"Anyway, miss, this was found at the scene," He handed her the small package, "It has your name on it.It is rightfully yours. I am sorry for your loss, miss." And with no other words of comfort, the officer turned away and walked back down to his car.  
  
Devi shut the door slowly, and leaned on it, sliding to the floor. She held the package in her fingertips. Did she dare unwrap it? Her curiosity got the better of her and she undid the tape that held the paper enclosing whatever goodie might be inside. The goodie turned out to be a small jeweler's box.  
  
*You never told me that you didn't like my face You never told me, so how could I've known How could I've known*  
  
She was all too tempted to open the box, when she noticed writing on the paper. It was a letter.  
  
"Devi-  
  
"Ive been to heaven and hell, limbo and purgatory, and on a quest to rid myself of all emotion-therefore ridding myself of you (in all the best intentions) I couldn't hurt you if I couldn't feel anything for you, but my selfishness got the better of me, and leaving you behind made me feel even more: absence makes the heart grow fonder, I guess.  
  
"Whenever I pulled my car over for the night, I would try as hard as I could not to sleep-I detest sleep-I don't know if I ever told you that or not-but I would lay back on the hood of my car and remember what it was like-how happy I was to talk to you before.before I fucked everything up.how your eyes would light up at the sight of me walking towards your counter.and then how afterwards, I had to stay in the shadows.lurking there, in order to see you, because I knew that if you ever noticed me.well, it would have just been bad.  
  
*I saw you yesterday down at the bar I smiled and said Hello and how you are Youu didn't say a word, just ran away - ran away I was complete surprised, I could not understand*  
  
"When I did sleep, I had this dream.this dream that I had come up to you and tried to start a conversation.you ran, as was to be expected, but I didn't back off.  
  
*You never told me...*  
  
"I followed you into an allyway, where I found you hiding behind a dumpster. You were frightened, and I was ashamed of myself that I had hurt you in such a way that the sight of me brought fear into those beautiful eyes that had once sparkeled with.maybe not love.but trust.I leaned down, and gently took your shaking body into my arms and whispered my alpologies, knowing that it would never be enough, but gradually.gradually.your shaking stopped and I felt you return the embrace.  
  
*I found you on the outside, tears in your eyes and as you saw me coming you tried to hide But I came after you and finally - finally I got you in my arms and never let you go*  
  
"This is where I always awoke.  
  
"I ask you, this, Devi-please accept this gift-a token of my grief of fucking up the one chance I ever had to be truly happy. You don't have to accept the bond it would usually symbolize.I don't want to press my luck.but it has all my best intentions.Im truly sorry, Devi.  
  
"Yours always,  
  
"Nny."  
  
Devi opened the small box. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. The band was a dark silver, with a celtic knot pattern etched into the side. The stone was small, and humble, but still precious, cut in a perfect circle. Devi felt the first of the many tears she would cry that night slide down her pale cheek. She looked up at the ceiling, up to whatever lie beyond, and whatever was controlling the cosmic balance of the insignificant thing called life. "Fuck." She whispered, "Fuck."  
  
*You never told me that you were in love me You never told me, so how could I've known* 


End file.
